On residential and commercial buildings, asphalt shingles or cedar shakes are typically secured to the roof of the building using nails. Periodic replacement of the shingles or cedar shakes typically involves prying of the securing nails from the roof. This is typically accomplished using the pry flanges of a hammer. However, in areas of the roof where a step flashing is attached to the roof, such as adjacent to a dormer, for example, the configuration of the hammer makes it difficult to remove nails from the roof and shingles or shakes without damaging the step flashing.